The Reunion
by Scribbler Analysist
Summary: OneShot: The whole gang is home for summer break. Koizumi and Otani spend time together for the first time in months. How will their reunion play out? Has anything changed?


**A/n**: Well, it's been a while since I wrote something...I decided to take on Lovely Complex fics. =| It'll be interesting to say in the least! Hope you all enjoy it- my first of possibly many Lovely Complex fics. Do please be mindful I _am_ still in the process of writing them in character.

Anywho, if you read this like the manga and visualize, some of their expressions can turn out quite funny. :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not, will never, and _have_ never in a past life owned Lovely Complex characters. A girl can dream though, right?

**Ship**: Koizumi/Otani

**Summary**: The whole gang is home for summer break. Koizumi and Otani spend time together for the first time in months. How will their reunion play out? Has anything changed?

**Setting**: The summer of the year after their high school graduation.

**Rating**: PG-13. I wouldn't feel comfortable rating it PG. There is more romance than a lil' kiss. *teehee!*

**Dedication**: To FoolyCoolyy9 on youtube for making the best Lovely Complex AMV with one of my favorite songs! Check it out guys: you tube .com/watch?v=KBpc5uHcgJ0

* * *

"Otani!" Koizumi called out as she waved. She stood from her spot on the bench and he waved back with a smile and ran toward her.

'He's back', Risa thought as her heartbeat thumped irregularly. 'He is really here.'

He came to a halt in front of her and pushed his hair out of his face. His smiling face flushed a smidgen and stood on his tiptoes to see her face closely. "Are you wearing makeup?"

Risa flushed a bit more than a smidgen. "Ah! S-so blunt!"

"You are, aren't you?"

"J-just a bit," she said holding out a millimeter between her index finger and thumb and looked away, her face flushing.

Otani watched her embarrassed face redden and then smiled. "Let's go," he finished their reunion and began ahead of her, slipping his hand into hers as he passed.

Risa's face was surprised, but then she smiled and caught up.

"How was University?"

Otani looked over at her. "Fun. There was a lot of work though."

Risa didn't suppress a mocking smile. "Ehh? Otani _is_ as dimwitted as we all thought."

"Shut up, I'll smack you!"

"Did you get good grades?" she changed the subject.

"Sure. Number seven in my class."

"N-number seven?!" Risa asked shocked. "No way!"

Otani was angry. "Don't be so surprised!"

"I'm glad," she admitted. "I was worried you were going to be disappointed if you failed everything."

"I wouldn't fail everything in the first place!" he shouted, angry his girlfriend had so little confidence in him. "I studied hard every night!"

"I know," Risa sighed and he looked at her in confusion. She looked lonely. "You had to hang up on me more than once to study…"

"I had a lot of work to do."

She snapped out of her depression quickly. "Ah- yes I know! Stupid, don't worry about minor things. You're here now!" she gave a blinding smile.

He watched her for a moment seriously. "Was it okay, Koizumi? You must've been lonely…"

"You were busy," she waved it off. "I understand! Now let's hurry up!"

"Koizumi..." he began, but she rushed ahead of him into Nobu-chan's arms. They hugged and tears formed in their eyes. 'It was going to be a long night,' Otani concluded.

Everyone was home for the summer and they were throwing a big party to celebrate their reunion. Everybody was there: Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu, Suzuki, Haruka, Seiko, and even Maity-sensei. After they ate dinner and dessert- they watched fireworks on the roof again, just like old times.

After the party, they parted on the road- Nakao walked Nobu home, Suzuki walked Chiharu, Haruka walked with Seiko (everyone sensed his distress), and Risa walked home Otani.

They walked down the sidewalk to Otani's home, feeling as if they were going back in time. It had been a long couple of months without the physical presence of one another. Just a voice on the telephone, which felt like enough at the time, but they missed goofing around in person.

"I'm glad your home, Otani," Risa confessed as they got nearer and nearer to his home. He didn't flush as he normally did or get flustered. He smiled back and agreed. "Me too."

Risa saw a certain maturity he didn't have when he left. There was a saying that distance made the heart grow fonder and it seemed as though it was proven. There was more truth in their words and less embarrassment.

Otani glanced at his home and noticed his lights were off. He scratched his head.

"They aren't home," he said in surprise and irritation. "What a welcoming!"

"See if they left a note," she suggested and he opened the gate and held it open for her. She was a bit surprised- she wasn't planning to stay any longer.

They walked inside, removed their shoes, and Otani moved into the kitchen as Risa stared a picture on the wall, dumbfounded.

"_At a play- be back late- welcome home_?!" Otani read aloud in fury. "What kind of family is this anyway?! I mean, this is just downright-" his words were lost at the expression on Risa's face.

"What is that…?" he asked cautiously as she held a rectangular object in front of her face, back to him so he could not see. "Risa…?"

She erupted. "_Baby At-chan's naked behind_!" she hollered, waving a picture of a baby with a tuft of orange hair, looking at the camera in surprise. He was lying on his stomach, full rear-end on display. "How photogenic!"

"_K-K-Koizumi_!" he yelped, jumping up and down reaching for the picture, face scarlet. "Give that here!"

Risa fell backward onto his couch, holding her stomach and kicking her legs in mirth. She laughed hard, the picture out of his reach.

"At-chan's naked baby butt!" she yelled in delight. "How kawiii!"

"Give it back! It's not me!" he protested lividly, his hand on her shoulder, stretching his fingertips in a desperate attempt to pry it out of her hands. He looked down at her in anger. "Koizu…"

He stopped the scramble and froze. The sudden recognition of their current positions both hit them hard as if they had no idea how they ended up like this.

Koizumi laying on his couch, in his house, her hand on his chest to keep him from away from her wicked discovery. Otani hovered over her, on his couch, in his house. Both face to face, eye to eye, parallel. Height no longer applying as they lay on his couch, in his house.

Alone.

Her expression was a mixture of emotions. Surprise, confusion, unsure, wonder. Her lips slightly parted.

The picture fell from her frozen fingers to the floor, the focus shifted now on a different matter entirely.

Their arms, which were extended for the picture now forgotten on the floor, fell back into a more natural position- Otani's elbow resting on the couch, propping himself up- Risa's rested on her chest in a delicate gesture.

Who was to make the first move? They waited for the embarrassment- for one of them to push away in disgust or nervousness.

Neither pushed away.

He had always been the one to kiss her as they entered their relationship. On the school roof, on the steps, on their knees after his exam…even in their room once (though he was unconscious at the time), but this was an entirely new situation to them. Alone in his home, stuck in a position like this on his couch.

'What is this?' Risa asked herself. 'What's going on?'

The atmosphere was edging to the point of awkwardness. A move was going to be made and it needed to happen soon.

He lowered himself, an inch away from her lips and sucked in a breath through his teeth. His eyes were closed tightly in concentration.

"Otani? Are you alri-" he cut her off with a silencing kiss.

Something was different. He kissed her as if their time together was limited. Needful. He held her shoulders firmly in place and locked his fingers in her hair.

Her arm was limp at her side, touching his hip awkwardly. Flames scorched across her face.

Something was different.

"O-Otani-?" she asked in concern and he shook his head, still connected to her.

"Wait..." he mumbled and Risa's mind fogged up. His grip tightened and then immediately got off her with a groan and sat next to her on the couch, his hands between his knees guiltily. Like a child.

With her heart thumping erratically, she sat up slightly, watching his face redden in embarrassment behind his hair.

"Are you alright?" Risa asked, sitting up completely, facing in his direction. "What's the matter?"

His head was bowed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that."

"Ah- no no!" Risa waved her hands in front of her. "I didn't mean- I wasn't implying-" she gave up trying to assure him that his behavior was not unacceptable. "All I meant was that…you seemed weird."

"Weird, huh?" he said, laughing a little, looking upward. "I guess you could put it like that…"

She blinked. "Otani…"

His head lowered again. "I missed you."

Her breathing caught.

"I missed you a lot. I didn't realize how much until…people at University talk and…a lot different there…" he mumbled a couple of different things and then looked over at her, his expression frantic and guilty. "I didn't plan this! It was a complete surprise and I didn't invite you inside to do anything like that! It wasn't my intention!"

Risa was listening, shocked. He missed her. A lot. He'd said it like that. It wasn't just her. She'd been worried about that the most. That he wouldn't miss her as much as she did him.

"It's fine, it's fine!" she said laughing a little at his seriousness. "I know it wasn't like that!"

He groaned and put his face in his hand. "Why're you smiling?"

"Smiling? Oh- eh heh heh," she laughed again.

There was a pause. "I'm really happy," Risa admitted. He looked over at her and she smiled sadly. "I was worried," she confessed, a little embarrassed. "That when you were gone, you wouldn't think about me...or miss me much…that you might find someone better than me. Someone you liked more. Someone prettier, shorter, or more womanly…"

"Koizumi…" Otani began, shocked.

"I'm happy about that though…about…" she touched her chin thoughtfully, looking up. "Ah- _this and that_."

'This and that.'

It was a code word they used when they first got together. 'This' as in their relationship and 'that' referring to their kiss on her birthday.

'This and that.'

Now, 'this' related to their heated kiss they'd just shared. 'That' referred to him missing her.

He glanced sideways at her.

"This and that…" he repeated and blinked. "_This_ and that."

Emphasis on the 'this'. She nodded and his expression turned to one of relief. He let out a sigh of release. He was not in trouble.

Risa smiled serenely, laughing a bit at first and then mischievous. "So, Otani _did_ miss Risa!"

"Shut up!" he commanded, his face red. "What're you doing? Being cute? Disgusting!"

"Disgusting?" she asked angrily, scooting closer to hit him. "How could you miss someone disgusting? That makes you a freak!"

"Your logic makes no sense!"

They suddenly broke out into laughter, forgetting their fight. They were closer than before and it didn't slip by unnoticed.

Their laughter died down, leaving them smiling slightly.

"I missed you, Otani," she told him seriously.

His smile stretched across his face. "Me too."

He leaned forward without hesitation and kissed her again, sweetly.

It wasn't until they heard the door close that they noticed they were not alone.

"At-chan! We're ho- oh!" Otani's older sister stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide.

They leapt apart, standing with their arms behind their backs.

"I-It wasn't like that!" Otani exclaimed.

"We were just- I was- this isn't-" Risa stuttered looking for an excuse.

"She had something on her mouth!" he shouted and pointed. "She had chocolate on her mouth! From that angle it just looked-"

"Y-Yeah! Chocolate!" Risa agreed, her head bobbing up and down quickly.

Otani's mother and sister stood side by side, their eyes wide, mouths opened in shock.

"My, my At-chan…" Otani's mother covered her mouth in surprise.

"_It wasn't like that_!" Otani shouted to make himself clear.

"I'm so sorry!" Risa bowed three times in a row. "I deserve to be burned at the stake!"

"That's too extreme!" he yelped.

"I deserve to be disowned!"

"They aren't your family!"

They all shouted, embarrassed, humiliated, until they noticed Otani's mother and sister were not there. They didn't seem to think the yelling was worth it.

Risa ran to the door and bent down to tie her pink shoes. "I'll call you tomorrow! Sorry to disrupt-!"

"_I _invited you in," Otani reminded a little tiredly. "It's my fault. They probably think I just brought you over here to fool around."

Risa waved her hands around again. "I-I'm sure they don't think that!"

They both were quiet for a moment.

"You should get going, your parents-"

"Kicking me out already, huh?" Risa muttered.

"You're twisting it around!"

"You're right, my parents are probably going to call me soon. I'll call you tomorrow."

She began to straighten up when he placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her again. Her hands fell to her side in surprise. This was the most affection he'd ever shown in one night before.

They parted.

"I really did miss you," he mumbled. "Call me when you get home."

Risa leapt to her feet and saluted, feeling light an airy. "Yes!"

She opened the door and waved frantically. "Bye bye!"

Otani was shocked by the effect the little gesture had on her. He blinked and then smiled.

He looked through the window and saw her skipping down the street, her arms swinging madly. He suppressed a snicker.

"_At-channnn_," his sister moaned like a ghost, standing above him. "_What perverted things were you planning to do to my Risa-channn_?"

"S-She invited herself in!" he yelled snapping the blinds shut, flushing from his roots. "I didn't do anything!"

"_At-channn is a pervy old man who's taken advantage of my Risa-channn_."

"Shut up!" he began chasing her around the kitchen. "I'll smack you!"

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!


End file.
